


You Got Me

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Loki is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: "Angel, would you write something about Loki for me? Maybe after Ragnarok but we pretend iw never happened and instead the Asgardians arrive safely on earth and the reader is part of the Avengers and offers to help them all settle in?? And Loki falls for her and thor teases him about it, ok I’m done now just Loki fluff gives me life"  (this is literally how the request went)





	1. New Home

Loki was standing outside the ship. The Asgardians had just landed on earth and he was feeling nervous. He wasn’t sure what the earthlings would think of him. He didn’t expect them to like him, not after what he had done and it made him stressed. He didn’t have a home to return to anymore, no safe place. Would he be able to find such a place here on earth?

“Brother, what are you waiting for? The Avengers are waiting for us. Everyone else has gotten off the ship already.” Thor walked up to his brother with a questioning look in his eyes. Loki shrugged the thoughts off of him and faked a smile to his brother.

“Yes, let us go.” He was about to start walking to where all the others were waiting when a young woman approached them. She was beautiful and Loki felt a tingle down his spine.

“Is everything alright here? We’re ready to head to the compound if you guys are ready.” You smiled at the two men feeling slightly nervous. You were the newest Avenger, an assassin, just an ordinary human standing in front of two gods! You had been very excited when you found out you would finally get to meet them, even though the circumstances weren’t the best.

“Yes, let us go!” Thor spoke up when he noticed Loki wasn’t able to get a word out. You turned around and led the way. Thor nudged Loki to move.

“Who is she? She is… wow!” was all Loki could get out. Thor laughed at his little brother. He was so obviously interested in this young woman.

“She is miss y/n Dagger, an assassin and the newest addition to the Avengers. You can stop drooling now brother.” Thor laughed and Loki blushed pink.

“I am not drooling…” he muttered under his breath.

 

A few days had passed and the Asgardians were starting to settle down. Most had even started building a little village a couple of miles from the Avengers compound. Loki and Thor were the only ones who were planning on staying at the compound. Loki’s interest for you had only grown during the short couple of days and Thor couldn’t get enough of teasing his little brother.

The two brothers were hanging out in one of the common rooms when you walked in. Tony had put you in charge of taking care of the Asgardians and you had been busy helping them build their village. There were a lot of things you would have to take care of still, but you needed a break.

“Hi! How are you two? Settling in well?” You walked to the small kitchen at the other end of the common room and poured yourself a glass of cold water.

“Yes, everything is working excellently!” Thor smiled. When he saw his brothers star-struck look he chuckled and got up from the sofa. “I should go see if anyone needs help and lend them a hand. Y/n, take a break and after that, could you assist Loki. He told me he had some problems settling in with his new room.”

“Of course! I’d be more than glad to help!” You smiled at Thor, completely missing Loki’s panicked expression as he tried to swat at his brother.

“Excellent! I will see you later then!” He gave you a kind nod and walked out of the room. When he was sure you wouldn’t see him anymore he winked at Loki who was clearly panicking big time. You turned to him and his helpless flailing stopped immediately and his crimson face smiled at you kindly.

“So what seems to be the problem? How can I  help you?” You smiled and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. You were absolutely oblivious of his blush.

“Well, darling, the room is quite small and I don’t feel like home with such pale walls. Do you think I could switch rooms?” Loki tried to be as pleasant as possible and you missed his internal struggle to keep his voice steady.

“Wait a moment, I’ll check!” You reached behind you to pick up your tablet and while your back was turned to him Loki quickly sniffed your hair. He loved the smell of you apple shampoo and just wished he could sink his fingers into your perfect curls. You turned back around and he jumped back a little bit, embarrassed that he had been so close to you. “Here, let me see!” you opened your tablet and started going through your own notes and scribbles.

“I c-can also stay in the current room and simply paint the walls again if it is too much of a bother to change rooms…” he mumbled as he started fidgeting like a nervous teenager sitting in front of his first crush.

You couldn’t believe this was the same Loki you had heard stories about. He was so nervous, so kind, so friendly! He couldn’t possibly be the same guy who tried to take over the world. For god’s sake, he was fidgeting like a nervous teenager! You thought it was adorable and a small smile spread across your lips.

“Would you look at that!” you reached the tablet towards Loki and pointed at the picture. “This room should be bigger than the one you have right now and it is also easier to modify!” Which meant painting obviously. “Do you want to go take a look at it?” You smiled at Loki, only now realising how bright blue his eyes were. Loki smiled back shyly and nodded.

“Yes, that sounds lovely.”

 

When you opened the door to the new room Loki’s face brightened up immediately. He walked straight to the middle of the room, taking in every aspect of it. It wasn’t exactly like his chambers back on Asgard, but it would do perfectly.

“So, do you like it?” you asked.

“Yes, it is perfect darling! Thank you so much! Now we only need to paint the walls, would you care to help me with that?” He smiled sheepishly as he turned to you.

“Of course, no problem! Let’s go get the paint so you can get settled as soon as possible!” You led the way down the corridor, pointing out who lived in what room. “This is my room, I’m not far from you so if you have any problems you can always come wake me up!” You offered with a polite smile and Loki mirrored your expression, but with a small hint of a blush.

 

“Stop throwing paint on me! It’s gonna be horrible to get out of my hair!” You giggled as Loki swatted you with his paintbrush.

“But darling you look absolutely adorable with a tad of green in your hair!” Loki smiled, the blush dusting his cheeks still going unnoticed by you.

“Loki! We need to get the first coat done today or we will never be able to finish your room!” You laughed as you tried to swat him with your own brush.

“Okay, okay!” he laughed and you returned to painting. When you were almost done Thor walked in to see how you two were doing.

“Little brother! What have you done to miss y/n’s hair! She is completely covered in paint!” Thor looked horrified, but he couldn’t suppress his chuckles.

“She started it!” Loki tried to defend himself and you giggled at his expression.which made him blush again.

“Little brother, you should know better than making a beautiful young woman green!” Thor laughed at your appearances and Loki’s blush. “I came here to inform you that everyone is waiting for you at the dinner table.”

“Oh please don’t wait up for us, it will take us some time still to finish this! We can eat dinner the two of us after we’re done!” You stood up with an apologetic look on your face. Thor nodded and smiled reassuringly.

“Okay, I shall let the others know.” Then he turned to address Loki. “Little brother, you better help miss y/n clean this up, okay?” Thor winked at Loki when you turned away to continue painting and Loki swatted after his brother with his brush.

“Yes yes, brother…” he spat and Thor laughed as he escaped the paint.

 

When you were done Loki got up from the floor where he had been sitting to reach the last nooks of the walls.

“Help me up?” You reached a hand for him to grab and he pulled you up. You were surprised by his strength and almost stumbled over your own feet, but his arms steadied you and you grabbed onto his strong arms. You were pressed against his chest and you looked up into his face. You were taken aback by how close his face was to yours which resulted in you mirroring his blush.

“Careful darling, we don’t want you to get hurt now do we?” Loki whispered and you could feel his breath against your lips. A tingle ran down your spine. The two of you were frozen like that for what felt like aeons and neither of you wanted to let go. Suddenly you started coughing and had to look away to steady yourself and to not be rude.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” you exclaimed when you finally stopped coughing. You straightened your shirt and stood up again. “We should probably go eat some dinner, let’s clean ourselves up after that.” You didn’t look at Loki when you walked out the door so you didn’t notice his star-struck stare. It took him a couple moments to snap out of it and then he followed you to the kitchen.


	2. Paint

“Why are you both covered in paint? What have you been doing?” Tony asked as you and Loki walked into the kitchen.

“We were painting Loki’s new room. He didn’t feel comfortable with the first one so I thought I could give him another one since we have so many empty rooms here,” you explained as you opened the fridge. “Loki, hun, what do you want to eat?” Loki’s head snapped up in surprise at the nickname and he blushed ever so slightly.

“Erm… I am fine with whatever you want to make darling.” Loki smiled sheepishly. Without neither of the two of you noticing Tony signed between the two of you to the couple other Avengers sitting in the kitchen. They were all immediately gushing and soon they were pushing each other out of the kitchen with excuses like ‘it’s getting late’ and ‘I still have some things to finish up before going to bed’. Tony was the last one to leave.

“See you two tomorrow, remember to behave.” Tony winked at you and quickly turned around the corner before you could glare at him in embarrassment. Loki missed the exchange completely.

“What did Mr Stark mean by that?” He asked as he sat down at the kitchen island. You simply shrugged as you set the food down in front of him. It was nothing elaborate, but just enough this late in the evening after half a day of painting.

“I don’t know, he says a lot of confusing things.” You shrugged again and hoped Loki wouldn’t think further about it. You ate in a comfortable silence and when you were finished Loki offered to wash the dishes, but you insisted on helping him since the rest of the crew had all left their dishes for the two of you to take care of. Yes, there was a dishwasher, but it was currently washing another load. These people ate a lot okay? They are superheroes who must keep themselves in good shape, that includes eating.

You started humming an old nursery rhyme your mother had used to sing to you as you rinsed off the clean dishes Loki handed to you and without hesitation, Loki started to hum with you. You were surprised and when you looked up at him you could see an equally surprised expression on his face.

He picked up a little bit of the dish soap foam and booped your nose with it. It made you giggle and as a response, you splashed a little bit of water on him. Not long after that, it was a full-blown water fight and you forgot the dishes you were supposed to be washing. Soon both of your shirts were drenched and as you tried to slap a whole lot of foam right in his face he grabbed your wrist and when you tried to surprise attack him with your other hand he grabbed that one too.

The two of you were standing there with goofy smiles on your faces as he held your wrists and the laughter still echoed in your ears. Loki stared down into your eyes and felt himself being drawn into them. He took a step closer to you and you felt your feet do the same. You were sure you could drown in those blue eyes of his. He leant down towards you, but the two of you were interrupted by a cough. You jumped apart immediately and you tried to seem as if nothing had been going on. You turned to whoever had interrupted you and saw it was Thor.

“Am I interrupting something?” Thor’s smug face told you and Loki that he knew exactly what he had walked in on. You coughed and turned back to the dishes as you felt a blush creep up your neck.

“Not at all. Is there something you need, brother?” Loki spoke in a strained voice as if he was annoyed.

“I was just coming to refill my glass with some more of the bubbly drink coca cola.” Thor walked over to the fridge. It felt like he was taking ages. When he finally left Loki let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He turned to you and didn’t mention the wink Thor had given him just before he left.

“Well, that was awkward.” You sighed and started laughing. The whole situation was slightly comical to you and Loki started laughing with you. The nervous air cleared and you felt comfortable around him again.

 

The next day the two of you were painting again and when you were finally done you slumped down on the floor. As you laid there on your back with your eyes closed you didn’t hear Loki when he slowly inched closer to you with his paintbrush in hand. He snickered to himself as he inched closer to attack.

At this moment Thor passed by to see how the two of you were doing, but as he saw Loki hover above you with his brush he decided it wasn’t the time to disturb you two. He slowly waddled away from the door and continued to the kitchen instead.

Loki leaned closer to his target but stopped. He was taken aback by your peaceful face, your beautiful, peaceful face. He kept staring down at you with admiration and didn’t see your hand coming until it was too late. Your brush hit his cheek and he lost his balance, falling over on his back. You jumped up and straddled him as you continued swatting at him with your brush. He tried to defend himself with his arms and when you paused for a second he flipped the two of you over so that he was hovering above you again.

“No! Loki, no! Please have mercy on me!” You screamed with laughter as he tickled you with the paintbrush.

“That is not going to happen, you showed me no mercy and now I am doing the same for you darling!” Your laugh was contagious and it made Loki start laughing too. You tried to swat away his paintbrush with your hands, but Loki grabbed one of them and held it to the floor next to your head. Then he grabbed the other one too and held it down on the other side of your head.

You were breathing heavily and the laughter still hung in the air when you stared up at Loki. You stared up into that beautiful face of his and admired the way his man bun had started to unravel as you had been fighting. You stared into his eyes and licked your lips. You saw him glance down at your lips as he started to lean down closer to you.

Loki stopped just an inch away from your face and your noses were almost touching.

“Is this okay, miss y/n?” He whispered as he stared down into your eyes. You couldn’t muster any words so you simply nodded, making your noses touch. Loki tilted his head and leaned down, closing the gap between your lips. It was a short, simple and soft kiss, but it sent a surge of electricity down your spine.

“Oh!” someone exclaimed at the door and the two of you jumped apart, you were sure you had gotten a heart attack.


	3. You Got Me

It had been a couple months since Thor had walked in on your first kiss with Loki. It was safe to say it wasn’t the only kiss the two of you had shared after that, but you were keeping the relationship a secret to avoid as much teasing as you possibly could. It didn’t stop Thor from almost outing the relationship several times a day, because he loved teasing his brother about you. Luckily most of the other Avengers thought he was only doing it because you and Loki had become friends so quickly.

Loki liked sneaking around and stealing a kiss or two from you right under everyone’s noses in training and during mission briefings or when the Avengers were just hanging out together. You were extremely confused over how no one had noticed the two of you yet, but you weren’t complaining about the privacy.

When Loki had trouble falling asleep because of what had happened on Asgard he used to teleport to your room and apologise profusely for disturbing your sleep, but you quickly shut him up with a kiss or a hug and cuddled with him until he fell asleep. You thought it was adorable how Loki always braided his hair into small braids before going to sleep and you loved playing with them as you hummed an old lullaby.

Loki loved listening to your voice and he had made it a sport for himself to ask the right questions about your interests to get you to talk for hours on end. He took you out on a couple of dates and asked you to show him how normal humans lived their lives here on Midgard. You were most excited about showing him the movies and theme parks. When you took him on the ghost ride, your favourite, he had tried to play tough at first, but he had ended up clinging to your arm for the entire ride. When the ride ended he insisted on going again.

To get Loki accustomed to the Midgardian culture you decided to have a movie night every Thursday and you would either end up watching the cult classics or a couple episodes of a TV show. Who were you kidding? It always ended up being half a season, except when you watched Sherlock. Loki insisted on watching all four seasons at once and you were not hard to convince. You couldn’t lie, you loved a good movie marathon.

 

“Darling, could you show me some Midgardian music? I’ve heard some here and there, but I don’t quite understand the purpose of it.” Loki asked you one morning when you were eating breakfast in one of the compounds many kitchens.

“What kind of music do you wanna hear? Classical music or old classics or the songs that are trendy right now?” You turned to him, smiling. Loki looked confused and you couldn’t help but think he resembled a lost puppy.

“What is the difference between classical music and classic songs?” he wondered trying to wrap his head around it.

“Well, classical music is older music and most of it was composed a long time ago and it is purely instrumental. It can sound like this, for example.” You pulled out your phone and opened Spotify. You looked up some Mozart and let Loki listen to it.

“It sounds similar to Asgardian music, I like it.” You had guessed as much. Loki was an old soul and a pure one at that. He was simply misunderstood.

“Classic songs are songs that were big hits when they came out and are mostly from the 70′s, 80′s and 90′s. Like this one!” You pressed play and the tunes of 99 Luftballons started pouring out of the speakers of your phone. Loki’s face morphed into confusion and then into an amused smile.

“Why is the song such an odd one? What is she singing?” he asked and patted himself on the back in his mind as you set off rambling on about music. He leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and you completely missed the enchanted look on his face as he listened to you explain pop culture to him.

 

A few weeks later the two of you had fallen into a routine of you sharing a new pop culture reference with him every time the two of you had a meal together. It included songs, quotes, vines, memes, anything you could think of.

One day all of the Avengers were assembled to dinner together to celebrate that Loki and Thor had been with you for four months now. The Asgardian town near the compound had been finished and all the Asgardians had a home. The town had jobs, electricity, water, everything you could possibly need to live.

Tony decided to give a speech and after some bickering with Steve he finally stood up and everyone silenced. He spoke kind words and frankly, you were quite surprised he was so good at giving a heartfelt speech.

“… and lastly I want to thank y/n, who has done so much for the town and for our two main guys. You have helped all the Asgardians settle down here on our little earth and we couldn’t have had a better person to help make that happen.” Tony ended his speech with a big smile and ‘cheers’ and you smiled back at him. 

You felt Loki squeeze your hand under the table and you decided it was time for the meals pop culture reference, a song. You cleared your throat to get everyone’s attention and you felt Loki’s questioning eyes searching for your eyes.

“So as most of you know me and Loki have been really close ever since the Asgardians got here. Most of you also know about our pop culture reference game where I tell him about a new song, quote, vine or meme before every meal. Today I’d like to share the song with all of you because I feel like it reflects my emotions for this special guy in my life very well.” You heard someone whistle and you knew it was Thor. You felt yourself blush and your hands were shaking, but you still managed to open your phone and Spotify. “The song’s name is You Got Me and it is by Stella and Alexandra.” You pressed play and turned to Loki. You saw as tears filled his eyes when he listened to the lyrics of the song.

You leaned forward and planted the softest kiss on Loki’s cheek and you could hear the others hollering and whistling. You pulled back to look at him, but he pulled you back gently for a proper kiss. You smiled into the kiss and felt happy as the chorus of the song played in the background.

_You got me going, you got me moving  
You got me loving you every day_

_(You got me, you, you, you got me)_

_You got me reeling, just from the feeling  
You got my love, love, love in every way_

_(You got me, you, you, you got me)_


End file.
